


Clueless

by kpop_Itsgreat963



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Funny, Genderbending, Kinda, Seduction, but only like 4 years, fem!Casey, ish, poor RJ, so clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_Itsgreat963/pseuds/kpop_Itsgreat963
Summary: Five times RJ didn't realize he was being seduced and the one time he still didn't realize.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fic that I've ever written so please be nice about any comments that are written. But also know that if this sounds like you wouldn't like to read, then do us both a favour and don't read it. I really don't need to take crap from anyone because they knew they wouldn't enjoy reading this and then proceeded to do so anyways like a dumbass. I didn't have a beta and I am human, so there will be some mistakes. Would you do me a favour? If there's any glaringly obvious mistakes, could you please comment on them? But don't worry about small mistakes, like a missing coma or letter or an 'a' or 'the' in front of a word. Those things are really minor and I don't think they should distract you from the overall 'plot'. A sentence that's missing its ending half, now that would be something that you'd probably want to point out.
> 
> Yes, the is a fem!Casey - written as Kasey here (and pronounced the same way) - story. I'm a huge fan of genderbenders and nothing had been written for one yet so I said 'why not?' and then proceeded to write this. There is a bit of an age gap between her and RJ, Kasey being 19 and RJ being 23 (because I can make his age whatever I want it to be), and while she is legal where I'm from she might not be where you're from. So just keep that in mind, and if it makes you uncomfortable than you probably shouldn't take the chance of reading this.
> 
> Also, please note that one of the tags is 'seduction' but I've never actually seduced someone so this is me writing things that I've either seen on TV or read in books or other fics.
> 
> Another thing: I have no idea where Ocean Bluff is supposed to be located and Power Ranger Wiki wasn't very helpful, so I put it somewhere in California because I can. And if it's actual location isn't in California, then for the sake of this fic we're pretending it is.
> 
> I don't think I'm missing anything else so all that's left to say is: I hope you enjoy reading this!

**1.**

Now, RJ knew very well that it could get unbearably hot in California. Add in the heat of the ovens working downstairs, and then that unbearably hot weather became even more so. But no matter how hot it was inside the loft, he didn’t think it warranted…  _ that _ .

“Umm… Kasey?” he asked, hoping to catch the Red Ranger’s attention.

“Yes?” she replied, not moving from her sprawled position over the couch, one arm thrown over her head while her other one rested on her stomach, legs hanging off the arm of the couch, refusing to move from her place in front of the fan.

“You know that I’m all for expressing yourself however you want, whether through clothing or thoughts or any other way, right? Well, except for when you’re working, of course, then you do have to wear your uniform,” he amended. Taking the sound Kasey made as one of agreement, RJ continued, “Anyway, while I don’t mind what you choose to wear, I do have to ask: where are the rest of your clothes?” He gestured to her as if to prove his point or magically put more clothing on her - he wasn’t quite sure which one it was himself.

Kasey paused the swinging of her legs and RJ, catching himself, tore his eyes away from them before she could notice him staring at them like a perverted old man. But really, the staring wasn’t  _ really _ RJ’s fault - it’s not like he often got to see his Red Ranger’s bare legs.

Which was exactly his problem right now. For some reason or another, Kasey had decided to opt out of her usual clothes. RJ was used to seeing his youngest student in one of three outfits that she usually wore: her work uniform, her training clothes, or pants and a t-shirt. The common denominator between those three outfits? The majority of her skin was always covered. Today, however, Kasey had forgone her usual outfits for a  _ tube top _ and  _ short shorts _ , of all things, therefore putting more skin on display than ever before.

_ Although, I can understand why she doesn’t dress like this often. There’s no way any of the guys would be able to focus with her dressed like this _ , RJ thought, eyes drifting from her exposed shoulders to her exposed midriff to her long, long legs.  _ Were they always that long? I could swear that they weren’t. _

“...J? RJ? Hey, RJ!” The sound of his name snapped him out of his trance. He quickly snapped his eyes away from her legs again, raising them to meet her own confused ones. He really hoped that he didn’t look as guilty as he felt. And he must not have, because Kasey didn’t comment on his behaviour, only continued now that she had his attention. “I was asking you what you meant by ‘the rest of my clothes’.” RJ could definitely hear the quotes.

“It’s nothing, Kasey, don’t worry about it. I was just surprised by the new outfit, is all,” he explained. “You are, of course, free to wear whatever you’d like to when not training or working.” Deeming that good enough, RJ quickly returned to his original task, the one that had brought him up to the loft in the first place. He needed to get a new shirt, seeing as Fran had somehow managed to spill a few cups of pop on him in the kitchen downstairs. He  _ also  _ needed to leave before he either ended up saying something that he would regret or staring at her again.

RJ quickly exited the common area to finish his task, catching a glimpse of Theo as he entered the area, caught sight of Kasey, and then promptly walked into a chair.

**2.**

The next few days after finding Kasey sprawled on the couch progressed in a natural manner, something that RJ was thankful for - he really didn’t think his staring had been that subtle, but Kasey hadn’t brought it up, so. 

The fourth day, however, proved that RJ’s luck had finally run out. He and Kasey were scheduled to be the cooks, and Theo and Lily were scheduled in as the waiter and waitress for the day. This was nothing unusual. Lily was a social person, so she always liked when she had the chance to work the floor and interact with the customers. Theo, while less of a people person, did have a good memory, which he often put to use for complicated orders or when groups of people came in, often asking for a large variety of food. He and Casey, on the other hand, preferred to do the actual cooking, enjoying the motions of kneading dough, sprinkling cheese, and spreading tomato sauce. They even put music on to listen to while they cooked, using it to fill the silence when they weren’t talking about anything and everything. But again, none of this was unusual for them.

No, what was unusual was the kind of songs they were listening to. After RJ’s playlist had ended, Kasey had asked to put on her own, stating that she had created a new one. He had seen no problem in allowing her to play her own music - she mostly listened to pop, and RJ wasn’t picky about what was played as long as it had a good beat - and it was nearing the end of the day anyway. There was only about an hour left before they could clock out, and most of the work left to do was cleaning their stations, putting the unused ingredients back into the fridge, and loading the last of the dishes into the washer to be put away tomorrow morning.

So Kasey had put on her new playlist and, for the first few songs, everything was good. Kasey was working on her station to his right, singing along to what lyrics she knew and humming along to the ones that she didn’t. And then everything went sideways because the next thing he knew, Kasey was singing along to Rihanna’s S&M, planting images in RJ’s mind that he  _ really shouldn’t be having because that was his student and his team leader and she was only nineteen oh  _ **_God_ ** _ - _

And then the song changed, Kasey still humming and singing along, completely clueless to the less than pure thoughts he had just had about her, so RJ gave a sigh of relief, thinking that it was over. 

An hour later, he cursed his naivety. While most of Kasey’s songs had been tame and work appropriate, occasionally there was a song on her playlist that would pop up and croon out suggestive lyrics that Kasey would echo, planting dirty idea after dirty idea into his head about what he could be doing with her,  _ to _ her, and with each thought more guilt piled up on his shoulders because in no way was it okay to be having these thoughts about her, and yet here he was, doing it anyway. So for an hour he endured this unique form of torture, and just about cried in relief when their shift ended, allowing him to have a valid reason to turn off her music rather than just, ‘they’re making me horny for you because  _ apparently _ I can’t control my libido, so you are hence forth forever banned from listening to them in my presence.’ Yeah, that would have gone over  _ great _ . 

Then, as if that wasn’t enough, RJ had to talk to Kasey about her new playlist and how certain songs on it would either have to be removed or she would have to make another one with those songs not on it because, while he let it pass for the day, the topic of those songs truly weren’t appropriate for work, so she couldn’t play them while she was working, even if she was only in the kitchen. All while looking at her as few times as needed, of course. He didn’t think that he would be able to look at her too long without those song lyrics coming back to haunt him for at least a few days.

His only answer was a blinding smile and a chirped, “Of course!”

**3.**

He should have known things would only get worse.

Could he go back to when Kasey was only singing suggestive lyrics? Was that an option? No? Dammit. 

The newest point on RJ’s  _ Why God  _ list, as he liked to refer to it as, was, obviously, also about Kasey. The problem this time: lollipops. Red lollipops, to be specific. Because at some point, at some  _ fucking point _ , Kasey seemed to have developed a lollipop obsession. 

When he had first seen her with that candy of pure evil, he hadn’t given it much thought. The Rangers all ate (relatively) healthy and he did give them some spending money, so, while he didn’t often buy sweets himself (he was more of a chip person, sue him), it wasn’t a surprise to see them with some candy they had bought for themselves once in a while. So no, he didn’t really think anything of the sugary treat that Kasey was sucking on. Nor did he think anything of the second, or third. He did, however, start to take notice when Kasey had her tenth sucker in as many days.

Deciding that he wanted to know why Kasey suddenly had a fixation for lollipops, RJ walked over to her and plopped himself on the other side of the couch that she was sitting on, settling down in a meditation pose but facing her rather than the TV. She shot him a curious glance, noticed his interest was on her and not the crime show being aired, and grabbed the remote to mute the sound coming from it. Then she turned her body so that she was facing him, signalling that he had her full attention.

She popped her lollipop out of her mouth and asked, “Hey RJ, what’s up?”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure that everything was going okay. You seem to have developed a lollipop addiction, and I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright. You know I’d be happy to help you solve any problems that you might have, right? It is my job as your pai zhua master, you know.” He gave her a gentle smile, then gestured to her left hand holding the candy and then their general surroundings to emphasize his point.

She looked almost lost for a second, as if confused that he had noticed her new habit of always having a sucker on hand, before she brightened considerably, her smile as radiant and warm as it always was. “Thanks, RJ, but everything is fine. I just realized recently that when I’m thinking really hard about something, if I have a pen or pencil in my hand, then I’ll start either twirling it around or chewing on it. When Lily noticed she recommended that I keep a sucker with me instead. That way if I start chewing it’s not as bad for my teeth and I’m also not destroying a pen or pencil while I’m at it.” Here she gave a sheepish laugh. “But I probably should slow down on them - don’t want to give myself a cavity after all!” And so she turned back to the TV, unmuting her show and quickly becoming reabsorbed into its plot.

RJ had thought that would be the last of it. News flash: it wasn’t. Because while he could rest easy knowing that she didn’t pick up lollipops because she was starting to feel too stressed, he found that he was starting to have attention problems whenever he was in the same room as Kasey and she was actually eating one of her suckers instead of just fiddling with it.

_ It’s the colour _ , he finally decided. It couldn’t have just been the lollipop itself, of course not, that would be silly. All it did was rest casually against the inside of her cheek, giving it a soft bulge on the inside. Or give him a glimpse of her tongue whenever she twirled it around the hard ball attached to its end. And it definitely couldn’t have been the fact that whenever it left her mouth it always made her lips look glossy, covered with a sheen of sticky sugar, making him wonder if they would be as soft as they looked, or that he could find out how much they would taste like cherry if he just slotted his lips over hers. But those thoughts lead to other, possibly more dangerous, ones, so he quickly cut them off.

_ Nope, definitely the colour _ , he confirmed. He swore that the suckers came in the brightest shade of red as was humanly possible, just so that everybody would be alerted to their presence whenever someone had one. And it was true - RJ never failed to take notice of the bright red treat that Kasey would twirl in her hands whenever she brought one out, eyes always following the red ball.  _ That _ was what was distracting about the lollipops: their colour. Their colour, and nothing else.

_ Yup _ , RJ thought, glancing away from Kasey’s lips, stained red from the pigment in her treat.  _ The only thing distracting about those lollipops are their colour _ .

**4.**

The short shorts were back with a vengeance. 

The last time RJ had seen them was when she last wore them a couple of weeks ago. After that, they had seemingly vanished into thin air - not that he was complaining… much. But anyways, he had thought that they were a one-time thing, something that she wore to help cool off in the heat wave they had been having. 

Except they had magically reappeared as quickly as they had disappeared. Once again, her long legs were on display for anybody who cared to look - mainly him, Dom, and Theo. although, he was pretty sure that the latter two were only staring so much because they weren’t used to seeing one of the girls show so much leg (Lily also preferring pants when not in uniform). He was just happy the tube top hadn’t made a reappearance along with the shorts.

As it was, for the first couple of days, all of them were kind of a mess. More than once had Kasey caught them staring at her legs rather than her face, trailing off in sentences when they caught sight of her bare skin or bumping into things when they kept shooting glances at her instead of paying attention to where they were walking. Lily thought it was hilarious.

However, while the other two guys of their team seemed to adjust to Kasey’s new wardrobe fairly quickly, RJ was having a little bit more trouble. There was just  _ so much skin _ . And it didn’t help that they were nice legs, too. No flab, just all sleek muscle that spoke of her strength whenever she shifted just right, causing her calves and thighs to flex, making him want to reach out and touch, just to see what it would feel like, to see if her legs were really as smooth as they looked, or if her thighs were all muscle because if they were they would probably feel amazing around his waist - 

God, what was  _ wrong _ with him?

Nevertheless, he endured, meditating more to help control his thoughts and desires. It took a few days, and while he couldn’t say that he was completely immune to the sight of her in those shorts (and the thoughts that they caused), he could at least say that he managed to stop acting like a doofus whenever in her general vicinity. 

So life continued on as normal, for the most part, the guys returning back to their normal behaviour and the girls kindly not mercilessly teasing them for acting like hormonal teenagers around a pretty girl showing some skin. Anyways, it was the return of those short shorts that brought RJ to his current situation.

It was Friday night, which meant that it was team bonding night, specifically reserved for watching movies all together - him, Kasey, Theo, Lily, Dom, and Fran (who, while not a Ranger, was definitely a part of team). He and Kasey were in the kitchen, grabbing all the snacks that they would need for their movie night - popcorn, chips, a bowl of mixed candies - and listening to the four (well, three - Fran was trying to mediate between them) argue about which movie to watch tonight. Chuckling, he shared a glance with Kasey, both of them thoroughly amused by the antics of their teammates. 

“You would think they’d know by now that it always ends up as Fran’s choice,” she said, taking a peek at the couch and hastily muffling the snickers the sight gave her. Lily had somehow managed to get Theo into a headlock and was threatening to give him a wet willie.

“Ah, let them have their fun,” he replied over the sounds of Theo screeching about mercy. His response was a raised eyebrow. He gestured at the couch and replied in his best ‘teacher voice’, “It’s perfectly normal for teams to have small fights. In fact, it’s a good thing. Nobody always gets along with everybody. I’m letting them figure out how to work disagreements out between themselves.” He got a snort for his wise words of advice.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said. Then she gestured to the multiple bowls of snack food on the counter before her. “Help me with these please? Before they start to actually try to kill each other.” He gave Kasey a smile, but nevertheless picked up two of the bowls while she grabbed the others and then reached into the back pocket of her shorts to pull out one of her cherry lollipops. 

She started to leave the kitchen, RJ following behind her, but made a quick stop beside the garbage bin so that she could throw away the wrapper from her sucker before she popped it into her mouth. When she dropped it into the bin, however, the wrapper floated just left of the actual garbage can opening, landing gently on the floor beside it instead of in it.

He couldn’t help the amused twitch of his lips when he heard her exasperated sigh. “Fucking really?” she muttered, putting down one of the snack bowls on the counter beside her so that she could reach down and pick up the wrapper.

His response, which was most definitely a witty one, died a quick and horrible death in his throat. Because her back was facing him and she was wearing those shorts, so when she bent over to pick up the wrapper, she inadvertently gave him a great view of her ass, barely covered by the jean cloth, the top of the back of her thighs and the bottom of her cheeks on full display.

RJ quickly looked away as she straightened back out, feeling his face burn bright with his blush. Kasey, completely oblivious to the view that she had just gave him, dropped her garbage into the bin, picked up the bowl she had put on the counter, and left to join their team on the couch, adding her two cents in on which movie they should watch. 

RJ, however, needed a few seconds to recover before he followed after her.

**5.**

Unfortunately for RJ, he had no break in between incidents as the next one happened the very next day.

It happened during morning practice. Lily and Theo had been picked to spar against each other, being told that since they knew each other so well that their goal for the day was to surprise each other in the fight,either by doing something that they normally wouldn’t or by sneaking in a move that their opponent wasn’t expecting for them. That left him and Kasey to spar against each other, as Dom was downstairs helping Fran get everything ready for when Jungle Karma Pizza opened at noon.

He was feeling pretty good. He and Kasey had been sparing for solid four minutes now, showing just how far she had come (she hadn’t been able to last one against him when she first came, even when he was taking it easy) and causing pride to bubble up in his chest for this amazing girl. She never gave up, only got right back onto her feet whenever she was knocked down, and once she dedicated herself to something she never stopped until she had completed whatever she had set her mind to, something RJ loved about her. 

He was proud of her, true, but just because he was didn’t mean that he  _ didn’t _ sweep her feet out from under her when presented with the chance. Which is exactly what he did, dropping down low into a crouch and sweeping his leg into her ankles, causing her to lose her balance and fall. 

What he didn’t expect was for her to recover so quickly, shooting out her leg to take him down while he was trying to stand, leading to  _ him _ losing  _ his _ balance and falling on top of her. From there she immediately started to grapple with him, trying to pin him in any position that she could so that he would be forced to yield and the victory would go to her. While RJ was impressed by her dedication, he wasn’t going to let that happen. With a few quick twists, he had her pinned underneath him, her arms and legs pinned by his, chest to chest and face to face.

And  _ wow _ but she was pretty. He knew that before, of course, but being this close to her highlighted the fact, so much so that it was almost felt like a physical blow to his stomach. His eyes wandered her face, trailing from the wisps of brown hair that escaped from her ponytail to her eyes, half-lidded but still so bright, to her cheeks, rosy from exertion, and finally resting on her lips, full and pink and parted as she heaved in deep breaths of air, and with how close they were he could feel her chest rising and falling against his.

His eyes gradually wandered back up her face to meet hers, finally meeting warm brown the colour of chocolate, seeming to pull him in until he was happily drowning in them, dragging him in with no way out.

A crash and yelp from off to their left snapped him out of whatever dazed trance he had been in, jerking his head back from where he had been unconsciously leaning in closer to Kasey. Quickly he scrambled off of her, clumsy in his haste to put more distance between them before he tried to kiss her again. But he was a gentleman, so he did offer Kasey a hand up when she went to stand by herself. Flashing him a smile, she gratefully grabbed onto it, allowing him to support her weight as got up off the floor.

“Good job, Kasey, you did well. So well, in fact, that I think we can call it a match and trade partners.” He made sure to keep his voice light and airy, trying not to let on to how shaky he actually felt. Not waiting to see her reaction, he turned to where Lily was sitting on top of Theo’s back, pulling on one of his legs so that it faced her, giving her clear access to his foot which she was tickling mercilessly. Theo was wriggling without pause, shrieking with laughter, threats for her to stop sprinkled in once and awhile. RJ cleared his throat to get their attention.

They both stopped, looking up to see who it was. Once they realized it was him, they quickly disengaged from their positions, moving to stand side by side.

“Seeing as your spar is done,” here he cast an amused look at Lily, who had the grace to look sheepish, “I think we’ll switch up our partners. Lily, you’ll be with me. Theo, you can spar with Kasey.” He clapped his hands together, then made shooing gestures to Kasey, getting her to go join Theo as Lily came over to him.

RJ got into his starting position, watching Lily do the same, and made a point to clear his mind from what had just happened, trying to forget what he had been about to do.

**+1**

Confession time: RJ was avoiding Kasey.

After what had happened the other day, he didn’t trust himself to stay in control while around her. He therefore decided to minimize the risk of doing anything inappropriate by spending less time alone with her, using the other members of their team as a sort of buffer between her and him. Oh, he still had his moments alone with her, of course, such as when they were both on kitchen duty, but he made it a point to keep those alone moments to a minimum. 

He tried to keep acting as if everything was fine and that things were still normal but he could tell that no one else was buying it. The more he avoided Kasey, the more sullen and snappish she got and the more the team noticed that something was wrong with their Red and Purple Rangers. He could tell that the two younger members were wanting to confront them to find out what was going on but Dom, who was more used to reading his long-time friend, kept them away from him and Kasey, knowing that they would have to get it out of their systems by themselves.

Except that he couldn’t get it -  _ Kasey  _ \- out of his head. Wherever he looked he could see traces of her, from her shampoo in the washroom to her favorite snacks in the fridge to her clothing draped along some piece of furniture up in the loft. Lately, almost everything had started to remind him of her and he was starting to lose his mind because he  _ didn’t know what to do _ .  _ Nothing _ was working! Not meditating, not spending less time with her, not even him going on a few dates with other women in the hopes of starting to like them instead of her. He just couldn’t get over her!

So things progressively kept getting worse for the rest of the week until, finally, Kasey’s patience hit its limit. 

They were in the kitchen when it happened. Music was playing in the background but for once Kasey wasn’t singing or humming along, and the silence between them was awkward, whereas before it would have been comfortable.

“RJ.” His hand gave a momentary pause in its motion of sprinkling cheese, then resumed it as if it had never stopped, pretending that he hadn’t heard anything. This wasn’t the first time Kasey had tried to talk to him about what was going on. “Dammit RJ!” The swearing was new, though.

Realizing from the tone of her voice that he wouldn’t be able to brush off this conversation any longer, he sighed, put down the cheese, then turned to face her. She did  _ not _ look happy, not with this situation and certainly not with him. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had her arms crossed over her chest, her feet planted firmly, signaling her unwillingness to budge both physically and metaphorically. 

“Yes, Kasey?” And maybe pretending like everything was perfectly okay was a bad idea because now she looked like she wanted to physically hit him and was just barely restraining herself from doing so. 

But then her face softened from out of its scowl, even if her body language didn’t change. “What’s wrong? Did I do something? Because if I did I swear I didn’t mean to, and I’m sorry, but you have to tell me what’s going on so that I can help fix it and so that I don’t do it again.” As she talked, her stance loosened until she was hugging herself, worry clear in her gaze.

“What? No! No no no no!” he hastened to assure, automatically going over to her to rest his hands on her shoulders, needing her to understand that she wasn’t the problem, that it wasn’t her fault, that it was his because he just had to go and fall for her like a dunce. “Kasey,” he said, making sure to keep eye contact with her so that she knew what he said was important and not just an empty platitude, “I promise that you didn’t do anything to offend me. I’m just trying to work something out for myself. It’s nothing big, I just need a little time, ok?”

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because all of a sudden her anger was back, plain as day on her face. “What the hell do you mean, it’s nothing big!? You’ve been avoiding me for the past week and it’s affecting everyone on the team, not just you and me! So as your team leader I’m ordering you to tell me what’s wrong!” Her voice was fierce, daring him to defy her order. Too bad for her, he was very good at ignoring authority.

He took his hands off her shoulders, intending to go back to making his pizza, but before he could take more than two steps away from her, she pushed him up the counter and put her arms on either side of him, making it very clear that he was either going to have to physically move her or talk to her about it.

“Kasey,” he tried, but she cut him off.

“No! No more brushing this off! Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice went soft at the end, taking on a pleading lilt, one that made his shoulders slump, caving in to her demands.

“It’s just - I feel like -” he cut himself off, not sure how to explain what was happening with him without being supremely blunt. He heaved a sigh, took a deep breath in, and tried again, this time more slowly. “I’ve been... having some trouble keeping my distance from you. I’m starting to become too attached, in a way that I really shouldn’t be,” he explained, hoping that would be enough for her to understand what was happening without him just saying things plainly.

Sure enough, understanding dawned in her eyes, followed by what looked like - hope? But that didn’t make sense; she should be looking at him with disgust. She should be pulling away from him, not moving closer. But she  _ was _ moving closer, bringing her hands to frame his face before she tugged him down just so, allowing her to slot her lips over his.

For a few seconds he relished in the contact, of finally finding out how soft Kasey’s lips felt, even allowing his eyes to flutter closed, before he regained his senses and quickly pulled his head away from hers, eyes snapping back open to find her still looking at him. He wasn’t sure what else she found on his face besides shock, but whatever it was made her slips curl up at the corners, her smile coming to life on her face slow and sweet.

“It’s OK, RJ, I promise it’s okay,” she whispered softly to him, eyes never breaking contact with his, hands still gently caressing his face.

“But it isn’t!” he whispered back harshly. “It’s not okay because you’re only nineteen, I’m your employer, and I’m your pai zhua master, putting me in a position of power over you!” He was breathing heavily by the end of his mini rant. Kasey looked completely unruffled by his outburst.

She raised her eyebrow at him. “You done?” He gave it a few seconds of thought, then nodded. She nodded in return. “Good.”

She promptly kissed him again, this time RJ giving in to it without thought or fight, happily throwing common sense out the window to savour this moment, sure she would come to her senses and afraid that he would never get a moment like this again.

But she didn’t pull away. Neither did he. In fact, they only separated when Lily came in to the kitchen to see what was taking so long on her customer’s order, letting out a high pitched squeak when she found lost in each other. They jumped apart, red quickly overtaking their faces. Seeing Lily standing there and giggling, he promptly found an excuse to leave the kitchen and get out to the front of his restaurant, saying something about going to give the customer a discount for waiting so long on their order.

Kasey and Lily watched the door swing closed behind him, waiting to make sure he wasn’t coming back right away. Then Lily slid over to Kasey and gave her a fist bump, the two girls sharing a smile full of mischief. 

“I’m guessing Operation: Seduce RJ was a success?” she asked Casey, giggles still occasionally spilling out.

“Like there was any other way that it could go,” Kasey responded, smile taking on a smug edge.

“Is he still clueless?” Lily questioned, mirth building and chuckles escaping more frequently.

“Definitely,” Kasey answered. They shared a look. Giving up, they let their laughter spill from their lips, the sound unimpeded and bright, the kitchen filling quickly with the sound of their joy.


End file.
